1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical outlet boxes, and more particularly, by not by way of limitation, to synthetic resin outlet boxes of the type which are open at one side, and which carry a plurality of knock-out panels or conductor windows facilitating the insertion of electrical conductors through one or more side walls of the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have been issued on various types of synthetic resin and metal electrical outlet boxes adapted to be mounted in a wall or ceiling, and to have electrical conductors extended into the box for connection to contacts or terminals there located. In many of these boxes, frangible window structures are provided which can be opened by the use of a screwdriver or similar implement to provide easily accessible openings for the purpose of extending the electrical conductors into the box. Typical of patents of this type are Pate et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,389, Paskert U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,475, Robinson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,732 and Copp U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,968. All of these patents disclose synthetic resin boxes having rectangular windows formed therein with a frangible or removable panel blocking this window prior to the time the window is used to accommodate an electrical conductor extended into the interior of the box. Some type of implement, such as a screwdriver, is needed to pry out the panels which block or close the conductor windows.
Other patents which show boxes having removable windows for the purpose of accommodating electrical conductors include Salg U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,113, Salg U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,764, Pringle U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,821 and Trachtenberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,313.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,147 to Peiffer, the patentee proposes to secure a conductor extended through an open window in the side of an electrical outlet box by using a wedge forced into the window between the conductor and a wall of the box, with the wedge carrying a plurality of teeth which bite into the insulation of the conductor and wedge it into position in the box and prevent it from being extricated therefrom.
A similar teaching appears in French Pat. No. 2,259,462. This patent discloses the use of trapezoidally shaped wedges having teeth on the opposite sides thereof to engage both a conductor extended through an opening and the structure which surrounds and defines the opening.
The foregoing patents represent the closest prior art known to Applicant, and copies of such prior art patents will be submitted for the Examiner's perusal and review as soon as they are obtained.